Teddy's First Year
by CrystalWand
Summary: Teddy Lupin has the best life with his parents, Tonks and Remus, and his young sister Renee. Being a bit of a mischief-maker, what sort of trouble and adventure can he get himself into when he journeys to Hogwarts for the very first time.


**Chapter 1: The Family**

"Hey, Dad, look at me!"

A young boy went zooming past a smiling Remus Lupin on the newest edition broomstick for children, the _Soaring Eagle Jr. _

"You're doing great, Teddy. Keep this up and you'll be the next Krum Victor," Lupin yelled back proudly, watching his ten year old son practice his flying moves out on the large oval on their piece of land. He could barely see the airborne glittering gold snitch around the makeshift quidditch pitch, but Teddy had caught it multiple times in the last hour. As Lupin continued to watch Teddy, now just having fun flying in and out of the quaffle hoops with the snitch forgotten, he thought for the hundredth time in the last few days about how much he was going to miss Teddy when he left for his first year of Hogwarts in a few days.

At that moment, Lupin's beloved wife, Nymphadora Tonks walked out of the back sliding door with their 5 year old daughter, Renee, in her arms. She was just in time to see Teddy do a backward somersault mid-air and return to the ground.

"Teddy's flying again," Renee giggled, and when Tonks looked down at her, Renee's attention was fixated on the broomstick in Teddy's hand. The little girl laughed, as if what she said was insanely amusing, and when her hand reached out to grab an imaginary broomstick, Remus and Tonks couldn't help but laugh too.

"Ok, well dinner is almost ready. I was just coming to tell you two to come inside and eat." With her free hand that wasn't a hold of Renee, Tonks ruffled Teddy's hair and in the process she went over the spot in his hair that made it turn spontaneously blue, causing him to give her his best glare. "Mom, you know I hate it when you do that."

"Yeah, I do but considering I'm one of the only people who know about that spot, it does give me plenty of opportunities," Tonks replied in a sing-song voice, giving Teddy a teasing smile in return for his glare.

Teddy, as far Tonks and Lupin knew, was their only child that had the metamorphmagus ability; usually it presents itself at birth and unlike Teddy whose hair changed colour as soon as he was born giving him that tender spot on his head, Renee didn't and so it wasn't possible for Renee to learn it, especially since she wasn't a baby anymore. Although Teddy had the same ability as Tonks, in mostly every other way, he was similar to Lupin, with his quiet achievements and personality, he didn't have to voice everything he thought, but he was a very intelligent young boy. Renee wasn't too dissimilar; however she was the louder one, giving Tonks and Lupin way more grief than Teddy ever did. She was walking and talking at a very early stage of her infant life and was continuously getting into everything, but they both were very well loved.

Meeting Lupin and declaring her love for him was the best thing Tonks had ever did because she was so much happier as a person and she absolutely adored her life. She now has a family and a close circle of friends and even enjoys her work at the Ministry. That was a big change for her. From constantly being on the look for Dark wizards as an Auror, working full-time, to now working three days a week helping her old department, the department of Magical Law Enforcement, with multiple smaller jobs, sometimes she felt like she needed to get out more, but when she thought about it, she was perfectly content where she was. She but Renee on the ground and held her hand instead; she was getting too big to carry. 'Already,' she thought when she looked at how quickly Renee was growing. 'Time goes so fast.'

The family of four walked inside their house and were greeted with the musical tune that came from the toy that Renee had received for her birthday 3 years beforehand from Harry and Ginny. Tonks didn't have the heart to throw it out. Every time it sensed all four of them together, it played its tune. It was one of the 'new-technology toys' as the makers called it. It wasn't as though they used Muggle technology, but the spells to make these things did seem to be getting more complicated these days. Speaking of Harry…

"Hey, Mom, is Harry coming over for dinner tonight with Ginny and the kids?" Teddy asked, detouring around the kitchen table to turn the music off.

"No, sweetie. Your godfather and his family are having a quiet one together," Tonks told him.

"Aww, but I want to see Lily. She's so tiny and cute. And I can teach James more tricks. I've figured out some really good ones."

"Don't worry, Ted. They will definitely be over before you start Hogwarts in three days. They wouldn't let us send you off without seeing you first." She gave him a smile that already had a hint of nostalgia. "And James doesn't need your help with tricks; he gets up to mischief perfectly fine on his own."

"And remember, we've got to get up early tomorrow morning and go to Diagon Alley to get all your equipment." At that moment, Lupin joined the conversation, reminding them of the closeness of their eldest child's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although he seemed fine about it, Tonks knew Lupin would miss having Ted around. She glanced at the centre photo on their mantelpiece and she was filled with a joyous feeling. It was a family picture, taken a few months before. They were standing in their backyard with the quaffle hoops being faintly seen in the background. Tonks was holding Renee and Lupin had his hand on Teddy's head and every so often they would turn toward each other. They all looked like they were having the time of their lives.

Lupin, Teddy and Renee sat down at the table while the food dished itself on each of their plates in perfect portions. Tonks walked in just as the last piece of food was placed on her plate. Usually, the dinner-talk was never-ending and there was always a cheerful mood throughout the night. This night was a little different; the conversation just didn't flow as well but Lupin and Tonks knew why. Teddy was nervous about going to Hogwarts and Lupin and Tonks were nervous for him as well. Every child who began something new was apprehensive at one point before actually beginning.

But Teddy was also excited. He wanted to do really well and had read as many books in the house as possible and magic in general, but especially charms. That was what he was interested in the most. He was marvelled at how many there were and wanted to use and remember as many as possible. On the other hand however, he didn't want to take the astronomy class. At all. The thought of sitting behind a telescope watching the stars and analysing them bored him. And the people! He had been told by many that he would make friends easily, and he was sure he would. From what his parents had said to him, he wanted to be in Ravenclaw. In his heart, he knew his father wanted him to be in Gryffindor, but he knew he would be better suited in Ravenclaw, for the open-minded. He had decided that was where he belonged.

The rest of that night was spent quietly and comfortably, resting in each other's company. The next day was when they were due to travel to Diagon Alley. From a young age, both Teddy and Renee learnt to travel by Floo Powder, although Tonks or Lupin took Renee most of the time, but it wasn't unusual for them. Nor was it unusual to go to Diagon Alley. It was a pretty familiar place, but this time there was an extra weight hanging over them, mostly Teddy as this was his first step to preparing for school. He was a little scared but definitely looking forward to it. For Tonks and Lupin too, this time would be different. Buying school supplies for their eldest child, in readiness for him to leave them, was never easy for a parent, let alone for ones who came close to death in the battle for freedom. They knew the time would've come eventually, and their last thoughts that night before falling asleep was to wish their little boy luck in the official start of his wizarding life.


End file.
